


Paul's sad secret

by Julesrnr



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesrnr/pseuds/Julesrnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is acting odd and John finds out why he does so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul's sad secret

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this ending really is an ending. What do you think? Please comment I need inspiration. More over the title is pretty much lame I am sorry for that. It's a fic I wrote longer ago but I wasn't really shure if I should post it but Nevermind there you go. Hope you like it though.

Paul was acting odd. At least two weeks John recalls but, he doesn't know why.  
But after Paul just told that he Paul the record is the most important thing on earth McCartney doesn't care about the record, John was slightly angry.

" What the fuck is wrong with you, McCartney ?!!" 

" Nothing ." 

"Ohh no Macca, don't you dare lying me right in the face.! So I ask you once again! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" 

"It's not your business John." Paul snaps back at the now pretty angry John.

"It's fucking much my fucking Business, Paul! It 's our all fucking business , because it's our record and even if you don't care about it we do care about it!" The whole studio was taking in his breath and everyone was starring at John who is glaring angry at Paul.

" John, please don't go at him like that." George eventually spoke.

"Ohhh come on Harrison, I am only saying what we all are thinking!" He fired back at a suddenly very pale George." I don't want two ruin our career only because princess McCartney has her time of the month!"

"Fuck off, Lennon" Paul screamed and ran out of the studio with tears streaming down his pretty face.

After Paul stormed off John told everybody to go home, since it was past midnight. But when he got out of the studio to get home himself, he saw Paul's car parking in front of the studio. Paul must still be in the Building. So John made his way back inside and searched for him, but all the room's and Studio's were empty and he was the only living thing left in the studio.

'Where'd I go when I was angry at that fucking freak John Lennon' he thought to himself. 

"The Rooftop..." he suddenly shouts and made his way up to the rooftop.

️And indeed he found Paul sitting on the edge of the roof and smoking. But When he walked closer to Paul he recognized that the younger one was shivering and small sobs escaped his mouth. So John took of his coat and put it on Paul's shoulders while he seated himself next to his friend.  
Paul didn't even look at him. So John tried to ask him again but this time in a more polite way.

"Come on Macca, I know there is something wrong. Why don't you tell me ?"

"It's nothing really." Paul replies.

"Oh I can see that there is nothing. You only like sitting on a rooftop and crying like a child."was John's cocky reply. " Come on Paulie, I care about you so tell me." He tried again and put an arm around the still sobbing Paul to calm him.  
But Paul flinched at John's contact and shove his arm away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He nearly screamed at John and started to cry even more.

"I am ... I'm sorry Paul..." Was the response from a really perplexed John, " Come on let's take you home ". He offered.

"No, I don't want to go home anymore. Leave me alone." Paul cried out in a childish manner. 

"Ok, Paulie please look at me. I really care about you and I won't leave you alone until you told me what is up with you."

"No, I can't tell you you'd think I am queer and laugh at me. Besides it is my own fault."

John turned pale " What is your fault? I'd never laugh at you or think you are queer . I am so worried about you."

" There's the man, who.... Sob... Lives in the flat ...sob ... Next two mine. And two weeks...sob...ago he waited for me ... Sob ... In the staircase ...sob... He was so strong... I screamed...sob...but nobody heard....sob... I was too weak to protect myself...." Paul nearly whispered and cried. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was raped by a neighbor. And he ? He fucking John Lennon didn't know what to do .

"Listen to me what that prevert did to you was not your fucking fault. it's all his fault."

So he did the only thing that came to his mind and hugged Paul. When he tensed up he whispered in his ear:" I'm not that guy. I'll never do you any harm. I care about you and won't let that happen to you again."  
Eventually Paul calmed a little bit and let John rock him back and forth in his strong and protective arms.

" Let's get to my home, you need sleep. Cyn and Jules are at her moms so they won't be there. Come on."

John stood up and helped Paul to his feet's.

 

\-----------

 

 

About an hour later they were seated on the bed in John's guest room and both of them nipped silently at a steaming cup of tea.

"Paul ?"

"mhm"

"Do you want to talk about it ? "

"No,just pretend it never happend... And please don't tell anyone. He said if I tell someone he'll .."

"...if he lays an eye on you ever again I swear I 'll kill him . He won't do anything to you. I promise that to you ," John told him in a very protective manner and made shure that he'd beat the shit out of the freaking rapist when he sees him.

"Thanks...."

"Havn't done anything till know, you git. But you should sleep now." He said as ruffled through Paul's messed up mop-top and made attempts to leave the guest room, but Paul took his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"John ... Uhm ... Could you please stay and sleep here? Can't sleep that well anymore."

"Of course Paulie, come on then."He said while lying himself down on the bed and Paul followed him and rested his head on John's chest and John puts the covers above them and turns the light of.

"Night Paulie"

"Night Johnny, thank you." 

 

\------

He walked home after a very good day in the studio humming the song they just recorded.  
He entered the staircase to his flat and suddenly out of nowhere he was pressed against the rough stone wall.  
The attacker flipped him around so that his face hit the wall.

"Hey, what.. What are you doing!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you" the attacker whispers through his teeth and there was a cold metallic subject at Paul 's neck. That had to be a knife. 

"What do you want from me?" Paul asked with fear in his voice, " Money? I can give you money."

"No, pretty boy I want something different then money...." The attacker laugehed"Aren't you the one who sings money can't buy me love? If you know what I mean..."

 

" I have no fucking clue what you want from me! So fucking leave me..." In this moment Paul's trousers were pulled down together with his underwear. But what followed after that was even more horrible Paul heard a zipper being pulled down.

" leave me alone!!!!" Paul screamed and tried to push the attacker ,but the only thing that happend was that the knife at his neck was push harder into the skin.

"If you try to move you'll only hurt yourself pretty boy"

"HELP, PLEASE HELP ME!!!" Paul screamed on top of his lungs.

"That's not your song.. And nobody is going to hear you so shut the fuck up and...""

"HELP.."

\---

"PAUL , PAUL please stop screaming and kicking and wake up." John pleaded.

"Leave me alone! Stop doing that." Paul screamed still half asleep.

"PAUL it's me, John"

"John? Where am I ? What happened?" Paul asked and looked confuse.

" You are in my guest room in Kenwood. And you had a nightmare about ..." John explained.

"Johnny I was so afraid."Paul started crying.

" It's ok I am here" John said and pulled Paul in a tight hug and kissed the top of Paul's head."I am so sorry that this happened to you.." John whispers.

"Thank you for being here.." Paul said and managed a weak little smile. 

"I'd do anything for you, Paulie , anything. " John said and draw calming circles on Paul's back.

After a while Paul felt to sleep and John stared at the ceiling and thought about different ways to kill that rapist.

\-----

 

The next morning John was awake early because Paul was lying half on top of him and his chin was burrowed between John's rips which made him slightly uncomfortable. But he didn't want to move because Paul's pretty face was so peaceful when he was asleep, he nearly look like he's an angel John thought to himself and grinned about that.

Paul made a tiny noise and rubbed his head at John's chest just like a cat.

'Macca stop being so fucking cute' John thought and a hand found it way into Paul's thick black hair.

"Having fun there?" Paul asked with a still sleepy voice.

"Yeah but you were the one rubbing his head at my chest" John replied and when Paul blushed and apologized for that he had to laugh about how adorable sleepy Paul was.

After a while John lifted himself out of the comfortable warm of the bed and throw a towel, a sweater, underwear and a jeans at Paul.

"You can use the shower if you want to I am going to make breakfast " John said while leaving the room.

20 minutes later a showered and dressed Paul who now smelled just like John and a dressed Lennon where sitting at the kitchen table.

"Do you want me to pick some of you things from your flat and bring them here?" John asked between two forks of scrambled eggs.

"No need for that I can go and pick them on my own" Paul replied but John could hear a little fear in his voice.

"No way I'll let you stay any second with that creep in the same house"

"But I can...ok"Paul gave in.

\---

Later that day John parked his car in front of the Building Paul's flat was in.  
He entered the staircase and took the stairs to Paul's flat. He walked past the flat of the rapist and went into Paul's flat and picked up the things Paul asked him to and made his way back downstairs and got into his car.  
He just had started the engine when he saw a known silhouette walk by. So he stopped his car and went upstairs again.  
But this time he didn't walk past the flat of the rapist, instead he knocked at the door of that flat.  
When the door was opened by a man John landed a good punch on the chin of the guy. The man stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Fuck man, what was that for?!" The man screamed and rubbed his chin.

" Paul" was John's stone cold reply.

"So that fucker told you, I am going to kill him !" The man shouted and earned a kick in the rips from John for that.

"If you will ever even lay an eye on Paul again I'll break more than you nose" John said through gritted teeth while the man stood up.

"You havn't broken my nose" the guy said and laughed.

"But now I do have" John landed a heavy punch on the nose of that guy who fell to earth. Blood streamed out of his nose .

"You fucker!!!! You gonna pay for that!!" The guy screamed and was at his feet and this time he was the one who landed a punch on John's right eye, but John replied that with two fast but heavy kicks between the legs of the man. The man sunk to the floor and John landed one last punch in the stomach of that guy.

"Stay away from Paul or you gonna pay for it " John warned him and then he walked out of the house towards his car. His fist hurt and above his right eyebrow was blood but John would stand any pain for Paul.

\----

 

When John arrived at Kenwood Paul was fast asleep on a couch in his living room. So he just put Paul's things in the guest room . And than he looked for his glasses so he could take care at that nasty cut above his right eye.

"What are you looking for?" Paul asked John who was looking in his cupboard in attempt to find his glasses.

" My glasses can't find them because I'm fucking blind "

"Oh god what happened to you Johnny ?" Paul asks as he stepped closer. And when he reached out and touched the bruise John flinched in pain.

"Isn't that bad. You have to see the other one" was John's cocky reply.

"Oh John you didn't"

"Yes I did beat the shit out of that creep you are right. Told him I'll kill him if he ever lays an eye on you again and broke his nose "John answered a little proud.

" Thank you Johnny" Paul said and hugged John.

"It was nothing you wouldn't do for me " John said and nearly drowned in the depth of the beautiful hazel eyes of his best friend. Then his eyes went down to Paul's big fluffy lips and he really wants to know how they feel against his own.  
It was true he John Lennon had feelings for his best friend. But that started a long long time ago in Liverpool. He loved every part of Paul but he couldn't confess it because confessing his Love never was simple for him and he wasn't quite shure how Paul was going to react to that. And now he didn't wants to scare him to death after what just had happened to poor Paulie.

"Are you listening to me John?" Paul s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh...? Ohh... No sorry. What did you said ? " 

"Do You Think I should tell the Police? Because you know that he won't do it to other people too, you know. But maybe it is silly..." Paul tried to explain himself.

"Actually I thought about it because that guy has to be arrested because what he did to you was a crime and maybe you could sleep again normally. But you have to be shure that you are able to talk about what happened to you, you know..." John replied.

" I think I am able to do that but could you come with me ? " Paul asked and looked at John with his sad puppy eyes.

"Of course you git. I could never say no to that eyes" oh damn it did he said that out loud? Paul blushed but didn't said anything about that comment. 

"I think I am first going to call the police station because maybe someone can come over here so that nobody will recognize us. After all we are two of the Beatles" John quickly added.

\----

After John called the police station a woman from the police stood in front of his door. He let her in and brought her into the living room where Paul was seated on one of his couches and he nearly looked like a child who broke something and know was sorry for it. 

"Hello , I am Sandra " the woman introduced herself.

"Hello , I am Paul and that's John but you'll probably know " Paul explained an tried to give her a smile. 

"Please take a seat. I am going to make some tea for the two of you ok?" John said and made his way to the kitchen where he prepared two tea s and a scotch for him. When he came back Sandra and Paul were having a talk about some latest record of Elvis but they stopped when John entered the room. John put the cups on the table and took a seat on the couch one opposite of Paul.

"So why am I here?" Sandra asked " I think you talked to me on the phone" she pointed at John " but you wouldn't told me why I had to come over."

"Yeah that's right I called you but...." John answered but Paul cut him off.

"... But he didn't want to say a thing because I was raped and he tried to be kind" Paul told and Sandra went pale. Tears filled Paul's eyes but John could see that he tried not to cry. 

"Ohh...I am sorry for that but I have two ask you some questions....Do you think you could answer some questions?"

Paul whispered a weak yes.

"Who was it?" Sandra asked and pulled out a pice of paper and a pen.

"My neighbor. Mr......" Paul answered but flinched when he said the name. 

"When did it happened?" 

"Two weeks ago. I think it was the fourth. at 11pm."

"Where ?" Sandra asked while writing down Paul's answers. 

"In the staircase ... In the Building my flat is in..." Paul started to fumble with the sleeves of his jumper and John only wanted to hug him and tell him everything is going to be alright again.

"What exactly happened?" Sandra asked and now John was the one turning pale. He didn't wanted to hear that and he didn't wanted to see Paul cry again.  
Because Paul hadn't answered her question Sandra looked up from her sheet and looked at Paul with a questioning look.

"Maybe it'd be easier you'd leave" she says to John. "Only because people which went through that don't want their family and friends to know. And you are a man..."

"Ok if it is ok for Paul I ll leave." John said and looked at Paul.

"I think ... It'd indeed be easier if you won't be in here ... Sorry" Paul said in a weak voice and without looking into John's eyes.

"That's no problem " John said and left the living room. He went into the kitchen and took the bottle of scotch out of the cupboard and drank out of it. He needed a lot alcohol today because seeing Paul go through this broke his heart and his fist and left eye hurt because of the bruises.  
15 minutes he heard Paul called his name so he walked into the living room.

"Yeah you called me?" John said in a thick Liverpool accent because he was slightly drunk now.

"Sandra wants to go I thought maybe you want to say goodbye." Paul explained and looked a little confused.

"Is that guy goin' to be arrested?" John asked while he tried not to look like he was drunk.

"Yes he will be. so are there any questions left?" Sandra asked.

"No not really." Paul answered and He and John brought her to the door and said goodbye.

 

"You are unbelievable John" Paul said and chuckled as soon as the door was closed.

"Sounds like me but why?" was John's sarcastic reply.

"Getting drunk while a police officer is in the house." Paul said and smiled.

"I think drinking to calm your nerves is still allowed" 

"Yes. You git. " Paul said and walked back in the living room and John could hear that he smiled.  
John went into the kitchen to get the bottle of scotch and a glass for Paul and than followed him in the living room.

"John ?" Paul asked while John poured scotch in the glass and then sat himself on the floor with the bottle in his hands.

" yes , Paul?" 

" Thank you for everything" Paul said.

"Told ya I'd do anything for ya." John replied.

" But why?" Paul asked.

"Because I love You." John recognized his words to late and in his drunken state he let them slip out. He took a mouthful of scotch and hoped that Paul overheard it but the way Paul looked at him he had indeed heard it.

"Paul I am sorry I don't wanted to scare you. You probably think I am a creep too but I am not . I love you I d never do you any harm you have to believe that" John tried to explain himself. But Paul didn't looked scared he just kneeled down on the floor in front of John who was sitting on the floor. And then Paul connected their lips in a tender kiss.  
John was to perplexed to remember Paul's taste and before he recognized it the kiss was over.  
"John , don't worry I love you since I first met you . And I couldn't confess it to you because I thought you d laugh about me" Paul said.  
John took hold of Paul's shoulders and kissed him but this time he wanted to taste as much of Paul as he could. He ran his tongue along that soft bottom lip and Paul opened his lips a little bit so that John's tongue could slip inside Paul's mouth and explore it. Kissing Paul felt like the most beautiful thing on earth to John and he didn't wanted to stop but because of the lack of oxygen they had to break apart.  
"I have waited so long for that to happen" John said and leaned their foreheads together.


End file.
